Switch
by Nobara Anya
Summary: "Seandainya aku adalah laki-laki."/"Seandainya aku adalah perempuan."/Dan pertukaran kehidupan pun terjadi. Switching, KakashiXFukumi(OC)./"...karena hanya aku saja yang bisa membuatnya bahagia."/Lil bit OOC, maybe?
1. Starting : Switching

—Kau harus ini, kau harus itu. Kau harus begitu, kau harus begini. Titik, tanpa koma.

—Kau harus ini, kau harus itu. Kau harus begitu, kau harus begini. Titik, tanpa koma.

STOP. Sudah cukup. Seandainya aku perempuan.

STOP. Sudah cukup. Seandainya aku laki-laki.

.

Judul : Switch  
Disclaimer : Naruto punyaku :p -geplaked-  
Rate : Uhh, M? -hah?- okelah, T  
Chara : Kakashi, Fukumi(OC)  
Warning : Akan ada _Mature Content_, tapi cuma dikit :p

.

Nobara Anya Fanfic,  
BEGIN

.

Seorang pria, dengan rambut perak yang mencuat-cuat melawan gravitasi, sedang duduk santai dalam sebuah ruangan apartemen yang cukup mahal. Di depannya menyala televisi LCD yang menyatu dengan dinding. Pria berambut perak itu menekan _remote_ di tangannya untuk menjadi saluran televisi. Setelah menemukan saluran berita, ia pun berhenti menekan tombol di _remote_nya.

Serius melihat berita, tak peduli diluar sedang hujan lebat. Ia tetap menatap datar layar televisi. Hingga bunyi bel mengganggunya. Dengan malas ia berjalan ke arah pintu masuk apartemennya dan membuka pintu. "Fukumi!" panggil seseorang yang menekan belnya itu, dengan wajah panik. "Apa, Kakashi?" tanyanya, bingung sambil mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk.

"Kau...hah...hah...akan...uhh...hah...kau..." wanita itu masih terengah-engah. "Kau berlari ke sini? Hujan-hujanan?" tanya pria itu, menatap tajam wanita itu. "M-mau bagaimana lagi? Hah...hahh..." wanita itu membungkuk, memegang lututnya. Pria itu, yang dipanggil 'Fukumi' oleh wanita itu segera menyuruh wanita itu, yang dipanggil 'Kakashi' olehnya duduk di sofa di hadapan televisi. Sementara dirinya segera berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali membawa secangkir coklat panas.

Saat kembali, 'Fukumi' malah menemukan 'Kakashi' masih dalam keadaan berdiri. "Duduk," ucapnya. "Bajuku basah." elak 'Kakashi'. "Ya sudah. Sana ganti baju." ucap 'Fukumi'. Wanita yang dipanggil sebagai 'Kakashi' segera berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu dan masuk ke dalam sana. Tak berapa lama, wanita itu keluar lagi dengan menggunakan kaos abu-abu polos model laki-laki. Tentu saja, itu adalah milik laki-laki di depannya. Bawahannya dengan boxer hitam yang longgar. Rambutnya masih basah, namun ia segera mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang disampirkan di bahunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya 'Fukumi', sambil menyerahkan coklat panas di tangannya ke tangan 'Kakashi'. Setelah meneguk coklat panas itu, 'Kakashi' segera menarik nafas panjang. "Kau akan ditunangkan!" teriak wanita yang dipanggil sebagai 'Kakashi' itu dengan tatapan horor. "Hah?" gumam pria yang dipanggil sebagai 'Fukumi'.

.

Semuanya berawal dari deklarasi singkat yang terjadi secara bersamaan dari mereka berdua. Fukumi Hibara, seorang cewek tomboy yang sangat, sangat ingin menjadi laki-laki. Kakashi Hatake, seorang pria tulen yang berpikir hidupnya sebagai laki-laki sangat tidak menyenangkan. Suatu hari, mereka berjalan ke kuil Shinto dan bergumam secara bersamaan—tidak sengaja tentunya.

"Seandainya aku adalah laki-laki."/"Seandainya aku adalah perempuan."

Dan dengan tanpa mereka sadari, keesokan paginya mereka sudah bertukar tubuh.

.

Kakashi merasa hidupnya sebagai laki-laki sangat menyiksa. Ia harus begini, begitu, semuanya demi perusahaan ayahnya yang akan diwariskan kepadanya. Ia harus kuliah di luar negeri, mempelajari ini, itu, dan yang lainnya. Tentu itu membuat kepalanya hampir pecah. Dan yang terakhir, ia diharuskan mencari calon istri dalam satu bulan. Ah, bahkan sahabatnya Obito Uchiha tidak seperti itu. Kakashi hidup dalam ambisi ayahnya. Meninggalkan semua itu artinya meninggalkan ayahnya juga. Tapi setelah ini, apakah ia masih ingin menjadi perempuan?

.

Fukumi beda lagi. Sebagai seorang anak putri satu satunya keluarga Hibara, Fukumi tertekan. Ia dituntut menjadi seorang Lady yang kuat dan tangguh. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan dirinya! Bayangkan, ia harus memakai sepatu hak yang sempit sekali dan gaun mahal yang tidak nyaman dipakai. Rambutnya akan selalu terhias indah dan wajahnya akan selalu ter-_make up_ cantik. Itu bukan Fukumi. Fukumi sama sekali tidak merasa seperti dirinya. Karena itulah, ia sangat ingin menjadi seorang laki-laki seperti kakak tunggalnya yang bebas menentukan pilihan. Tapi setelah kejadian ini, apa ia masih ingin menjadi laki-laki?

.

*bonus-teriakan-mereka-di-pagi-hari*"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"/"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"*bonus-teriakan-mereka-di-pagi-hari*

.

.

Pada akhirnya, mereka pun terpaksa menjalani kehidupan mereka yang seperti biasa dalam tubuh yang tertukar itu.

.

Ternyata tak semudah yang mereka kira. Mulai dari adaptasi, kecurigaan teman-teman mereka, akting, mental, penyesuaian sikap, dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan mereka juga harus terbiasa memiliki tubuh baru mereka. Misal, Kakashi harus terbiasa menggunakan tubuh perempuan, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Sebenarnya hanya berasal dari pernyataan sederhana mereka yang ingin bertukar gender. Tapi ternyata mereka malah bertukar tubuh. Benar, sih, Fukumi jadi laki-laki sekarang, dan Kakashi jadi perempuan sekarang. Tapi tidak begini juga, kan?

Fukumi(dalam tubuh Kakashi) duduk di sebelah Kakashi(dalam tubuh Fukumi) di sova itu. Mereka masih diam setelah teriakan panik Kakashi yang kabur dari rumah Fukumi. "Jadi dengan siapa aku ditunangkan?" tanya Fukumi. "Dengan pria dari keluarga Uchiha itu." Jawab Kakashi. "Mengapa kau kabur?" tanya Fukumi. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi, pertama-tama aku harus mencarimu dulu, kan?" tanya Kakashi. "Ya, tapi kau tidak perlu berlari hujan-hujanan begitu. Kalau tubuhku sakit, kau yang harus tanggung jawab." Ucap Fukumi. "Iya, iya." Ucap Kakashi.

Fukumi diam sejenak. "Seperti apa orangnya?" tanyanya. "Cukup tampan, tapi tidak cocok denganmu." Jawab Kakashi. "Tampan, ya? Lalu kenapa kau kabur kalau dia tampan. Ya biarkan saja dia bertunangan denganku." Ucap Fukumi. "Meskipun ini tubuhmu, nyawa di dalamnya tetap aku. Kau harus memikirkanku juga. Kalau selamanya kita tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing bagaimana, hah?" tanya Kakashi. Fukumi tersenyum dengan wajah Kakashi. "Kau cemburu, ya?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Tidak." jawab Kakashi gelagapan. "Kau tidak mau aku bertunangan dengannya, kan?" tanya Fukumi. "Ya begitu juga, sih, tapi tetap saja." elak Kakashi, memalingkah wajahnya. Fukumi tertawa kecil. "Ya, ya. Keputusanmu sudah benar kalau pergi ke sini. Sekarang habiskan coklat itu." Ucap Fukumi, kembali fokus ke berita. "Kau tidak khawatir, apa?" tanya Kakashi. "Sedikit. Tapi kita tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sekarang." Ucap Fukumi ada benarnya.

"Kau pikir cuma aku yang punya masalah? Kau juga punya masalah. Perhatikan sekitarmu." Ucap Fukumi lagi. Kakashi segera memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan terbelalak ketika melihat beberapa CCTV terpasang di setiap sudut ruangan. "A— kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Kakashi berbisik. "Karena kau masih panik. Aku tidak mau membuatmu tambah panik lagi." Ucap Fukumi.

"Siapa yang memasang CCTV itu?" tanya Kakashi. "Orang tuamu," jawab Fukumi. "Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi lagi. "Karena mereka mulai mencurigai kita. Mereka mengira kau..." ucap Fukumi sambil menunjuk tubuh Kakashi. "...berpacaran dengan aku." Ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk tubuh Fukumi. "Huh?" Kakashi agak kaget. "Bagaimana mereka...?" gumamnya. "Orang tuamu juga mulai mengikutiku dengan menggunakan mata-mata bayaran mereka." Ucap Fukumi.

"Aku sudah terlanjur masuk, kan? Bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi. "Ya, karena itulah aku mau minta pendapatmu." Ucap Fukumi. Hening sejenak. "Hah, bisa tidak kita lupakan hal ini dan lakukan sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Kakashi sambil memijit kening. "Jadi begitu menurutmu?" tanya Fukumi, tersenyum tipis. Kakashi mengangguk. Fukumi langsung menyentuh bagian perut samping Kakashi(dalam tubuh Fukumi), membuat Kakashi terkejut karena geli. Kakashi pun membalas dengan menggelitiki perut Fukumi(dalam tubuh Kakashi). Mereka pun saling menggelitiki satu sama lain dan kemudian berlarian saling mengejar mengelilingi ruangan. Tawa mereka pun terdengar bahagia.

.

Dalam ruangan itu terdapat sekitar enam monitor yang menampilkan ruangan tempat Fukumi tinggal. Apartemen mahal itu terlihat biasa saja, tapi penghuninya tidak. Penghuninya terlihat saling kejar-kejaran mengelilingi ruangan. Tak jarang terlihat wajah bahagia mereka. Dan pada akhirnya, si wanita di ruangan itu berhasil menangkap si pria. Mereka pun bergumul di sofa sambil menggelitiki satu sama lain.

"Siapa wanita itu sebenarnya?" gumam seseorang di ruangan tersebut.

.

"Baik, baik. Cukup," ucap Fukumi. Mereka berdua sama-sama langsung mengambil nafas panjang. "Kemarin aku pinjam DVD bagus. Mau lihat?" tanya Fukumi. Kakashi mengangguk pelan. Fukumi berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju meja kecil di bawah LCD TV-nya. Setelah selesai, Fukumi segera kembali ke sebelah Kakashi setelah mematikan lampu dan duduk di sebelahnya. "DVD apa?" tanya Kakashi. "Lihat saja dulu," ucap Fukumi.

Beberapa menit setelah pembukaan, Kakashi sedikit terkejut dengan munculnya wajah boneka Annabelle di layar televisi. Fukumi tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa film horor sih?" tanya Kakashi. "Ya, kamu mau lihat, tidak?" tanya Fukumi. "Tidak ada film lain, yah? Ganti." perintah Kakashi. "Kamu takut? Heh, kamu itu laki-laki. Kenapa takut?" tanya Fukumi. "Aku tidak takut. Aku benci horor." Ucap Kakashi. Fukumi tetap diam, namun dia menyeringai. "Sekarang aku laki-lakinya. Peluk saja aku kalau kau takut." Ucap Fukumi.

.

Ketika hujan reda, Fukumi bergegas mengenakan jaketnya dan begitu pula dengan Kakashi yang memakai baju yang baru Fukumi belikan. Kakashi tak tahu apa yang Fukumi rencanakan. Ia hanya menurut saja ketika Fukumi membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil _Rolls Royce_ miliknya. Mobil mewah berplat nama 'H Kakashi' itu melaju seperti angin. "Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi. Fukumi diam saja sambil menyetir mobil.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Fukumi. "Apa?" tanya Kakashi. "Apakah kau bersedia jika aku yang jadi isterimu?" tanya Fukumi, membuat Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. "Kenapa begitu?" tanya Kakashi. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku," ucap Fukumi.

Hening.

"Kurasa memang tak ada pria lain yang bisa menjadi suamimu." Ucap Kakashi, tersenyum tipis. "Bukan jawaban itu yang kuinginkan." Ucap Fukumi. "Lalu?" tanya Kakashi. "Maksudku, apa kau..." Fukumi memotong kalimatnya. Fukumi menatap resah jalanan. Tangannnya mencengkeram erat stir mobil. "...menyukaiku?" tanya Fukumi, dengan wajah merona(wajahnya Kakashi). Kakashi cengo. Bayangkan saja wajah cengo Fukumi yang digunakan Kakashi.

"He, kau keracunan apa?" tanya Kakashi setengah _sweatdrop_. "Aku serius." Ucap Fukumi. Ronanya sudah menghilang. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Hanya saja, Fukumi tidak menatap wajah Kakashi secara langsung. Kakashi terkejut. Ada sedikit rasa aneh dalam dadanya. Memikirkannya membuat kepalanya terasa sedikit aneh. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aah," desahnya. Fukumi akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kakashi, namun ia segera fokus ke tangan. "Ternyata kau juga menyukaiku, kan?" tanya Kakashi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Fukumi.

Fukumi hanya melirik singkat. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi berarti di wajahnya. "Kau bilang 'juga'. Artinya kau juga menyukaiku." Ucap Fukumi. "Jangan mengelak. Kau sudah ketahuan." Ucap Kakashi tersenyum menang. "Jadi, kau mau tidak?" tanya Fukumi. "Mau apa?" tanya Kakashi. "Ingat-ingat pertanyaanku yang pertama tadi!" ucap Fukumi sambil mendengus. "Oh?" Kakashi mengingatnya. "Aku masih ragu," ucap Kakashi, membuat Fukumi kembali menoleh.

Kakashi tersenyum jahil. "Dada milikmu ini tidak memenuhi syaratku." Ucap Kakashi sambil memegang dada Fukumi. "Jangan sentuh dadaku!" ucap Fukumi cepat. "He, kenapa? Tubuh ini kan jadi milikku sampai kita kembali." Ucap Kakashi. "Hentikan itu!" hardik Fukumi dengan mata memelototi Kakashi yang mengelus dadanya. Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku tidak takut melihat wajahku sendiri." Ucapnya.

"Lagi pula, tubuhmu yang berotot ini juga terlihat tidak seksi sama sekali." Ucap Kakashi santai. "Ya sudah. Aku menikahi pria Uchiha itu saja." Ucap Fukumi sama santainya. Kakashi agak terkejut. "Tapi kau kan menyukaiku?" tanya Kakashi. "Tapi kau kan tidak menyukai tubuhku," ucap Fukumi sama sekali tidak merubah wajah datarnya. "Aku tidak bilang aku tidak suka." Ucap Kakashi. Fukumi meliriknya. "Tubuhmu terlihat bagus kalau telanjang, kok." Ucap Kakashi. Fukumi menoleh lagi, kali ini dengan wajah terkejut.

"Tenang, aku tidak mencoba bermasturbasi dengannya, kok." Ucap Kakashi lagi, dan sukses memunculkan perempatan di dahi Fukumi. "Aku bercanda, kok." Kakashi tertawa kecil. Fukumi menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah terkejut. "Aku tidak melihat tubuhmu sama sekali. Hanya memegangnya ketika aku mandi. Aku selalu mengenakan penutup mata agar aku tidak tanpa sengaja melihatnya." Ucap Kakashi, membuat Fukumi terlihat lebih tenang. "Aku ini bukan tipe orang yang suka melihat tubuh wanita yang belum jadi isteriku, tahu." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Akan." Ucap Fukumi pelan. "Huh?" Kakashi tak mengerti, dan tak sempat menanyakannya karena mereka sudah sampai di Manor milik Fukumi. Mereka pun turun dari mobil dan segera membuat orang tua Fukumi terkejut. Fukumi terlihat menggenggam tangannya erat. Menelan ludahnya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Fu...Fukumi?" tanya Kakashi yang merasakan firasat buruk. Fukumi menoleh ke arahnya. "Pegang tanganku. Panggil aku Kakashi. Jangan lakukan kesalahan." Ucap Fukumi cepat.

Dan mereka masuk ke dalam Manor mewah itu.

.

.

CHAPTER 1, END

.

.

Monggo diterusin bacanya di Chap selanjutnya.

CHAP 1 dan 2 langsung aku posting hari ini :)


	2. Ending : Only Me

—Kau bertunangan!

—Ya biarkan saja dia bertunangan denganku.

_Tapi aku tidak mau dia bertunangan_

.

Judul : Switch  
Disclaimer : Naruto punyaku :p -geplaked-  
Rate : Uhh, M? -hah?- okelah, T  
Chara : Kakashi, Fukumi(OC)  
Warning : Akan ada _Mature Content_, tapi cuma dikit :p

.

Nobara Anya Fanfic,  
BEGIN

.

Kakashi dengan cepat menautkan tangan mereka berdua. Sementara itu, Fukumi memasang wajah serius. Mereka berjalan berdampingan mendekati kedua orang tua mereka yang masih tertegun melihat mereka. Saat sudah ada dalam jarak sekitar dua meter, mereka berhenti dan membungkuk. "Selamat sore, Hibara-san." ucap Fukumi pelan. "Ya, selamat sore. Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa kau?" tanya ayah Fukumi dengan suara beratnya. "Namaku Kakashi Hatake." jawab Fukumi.

Mereka pun dipersilahkan masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. "Dan, apa urusan anda datang kemari, dengan menggandeng tangan puteriku?" tanya ayah Fukumi yang bernama Yokusuke Hibara ini. "Sudah dua tahun tepatnya, aku dan Fukumi saling mengenal. Dan tiga bulan belakangan ini, kami mulai menjalani sebuah hubungan—"

"Hubungan?" Yokusuke memotong kata-kata Fukumi. "Fukumi bilang ia tak pernah menjalin hubungan." ucap Yokusuke. "Dan karena itulah, kami menunangkannya." ucap Yukosuke kemudian. "Maafkan aku, Hibara-san," ucap Fukumi, dan ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kakashi. Dan pada detik itu pula, Kakashi pun memeluk lengan Fukumi. "Mungkin terburu-buru, tapi aku ingin mengatakan, aku akan melamar Fukumi, hari ini." ucap Fukumi, membuat Kakashi langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

'Katakan sesuatu!' Fukumi membuat sebuah kode tangan untuk Kakashi. Kakashi mengerti dan segera angkat bicara. "A-ayah," panggilnya. Yokusuke langsung menoleh ke arah tubuh anaknya. Melihat itu, Kakashi agak terkejut dan menunduk. "Maaf karena aku tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya. Tapi Kakashi adalah pilihanku." ucap Kakashi masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang pernah terjadi antara kalian?" tanya Yokusuke. Fukumi menatap lurus mata ayahnya. "Aku mengerti. Tapi pertimbangkanlah. Aku tidak akan memaksa, tapi Fukumi hanya akan bahagia jika bersamaku." ucap Fukumi, kemudian membungkuk sopan.

"Besok aku akan kembali, bersama keluargaku. Saat itu, kuharap anda sudah bisa memberikan jawaban." ucap Fukumi, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kakashi dan tersenyum. "Aku akan menjemputmu pagi-pagi." bisik Fukumi pelan. "Sampai besok, Hibara-san, Fukumi," ucap Fukumi, kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk dalam. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Kakashi mengejarnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi. "Apa?" tanya Fukumi. "Itu tadi." bisik Kakashi. "Oh, itu?" Fukumi menegakkan tubuhnya. "Boleh, kan?" tanya Fukumi. "Bukan begitu. Kau mengatas namakanku pula." bisik Kakashi panik. "Tapi lebih baik dari menikahi Uchiha, bukan?" tanya Fukumi. "Hmh~" dengus Kakashi. Fukumi tersenyum tipis dan melangkah pergi. Saat Kakashi sadar, ia segera mengejarnya lagi. "Kakashi!" panggil Kakashi pada Fukumi. Fukumi segera menoleh, tapi saat itu juga Kakashi sudah menubruknya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Terimakasih, sudah memilihku." bisik Kakashi. Fukumi tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah membantuku melarikan diri dari Uchiha itu." bisik Fukumi, sempat melihat ayahnya menatap mereka dari pintu. "Baik, jangan lupa makan, tidur yang banyak. Aku ingin aku terlihat cantik di depan ayahmu." ucap Fukumi, melepas pelukan Kakashi. Kakashi menatapnya terkejut. "Banyak hal yang akan kujelaskan nanti, jadi tolong, persiapkan dirimu." ucap Fukumi sambil mencium pipi Kakashi.

Yokusuke menghampiri tubuh anaknya. Sementara Kakashi masih menatap kepergian Fukumi yang melaju meninggalkan Manor. Wajahnya terlihat tidak tenang. "Ayah," panggil Kakashi. "Hm?" Yokusuke merespon. "Kumohon, pertimbangkanlah. Kakashi memang bukan orang yang menurutmu bisa mendampingiku, tapi, seperti yang ia katakan, hanya dia yang bisa membuatku bahagia." ucap Kakashi datar, namun serius. Benar-benar sukses meniru sikap Fukumi dan juga sukses membuat Yokusuke tertegun.

Kakashi menutup matanya. Dalam hati ia bersorak. Ia berhasil mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya pada 'calon mertuanya'. Ia pun berjalan dengan tangan mengepal ke arah rumah. Naik ke atas, menuju kamarnya, kemudian mengunci pintu. Kakashi pun menyandari di pintu itu dan duduk di depannya. "Kerja bagus, Fukumi Hibara. Aku berhasil. BER-HA-SIL!" bisik Kakashi cukup keras. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata meluncur dari kelopak matanya. "Apa ini...?" gumamnya ketika menyadari tetesan air itu.

"Apakah menjadi wanita berarti harus selalu sentimentil seperti ini? K-kenapa aku harus menangis? Ia akan marah padaku jika dia melihatku begini. Berhenti. Jangan keluar lagi, air mata." Dan saat itulah Kakashi sadar kalau ia menangis. "Kakashi Hatake, kau sudah berhasil. Kau berhasil mendapatkannya. Kau...berhasil mendapatkan hati Fukumi Hibara!" bisik Kakashi lagi, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dan ia terisak. "Aku mencintamu, cinta, cinta, sangat cinta." bisik Kakashi lagi, tanpa menyadari seseorang berdiri di balik pintu.

—

Yokusuke menyadari, Fukumi tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Dan saat Yokusuke sadar ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajah anaknya, ia tahu, ada yang tak beres. Ia segera mengikutinya secara diam-diam menuju kamarnya. Ia yakin wanita itu langsung mengunci pintu ketika ia sampai, tapi sesuatu mengejutkannya.

Isak tangis.

"_Kerja bagus, Fukumi Hibara. Aku berhasil. BER-HA-SIL!"_ dan ketika Yokusuke mendengar suara bisikan anaknya, ia kembali tertegun. Terdengar isak tangis lagi. _"Apa ini...?"_ sebuah suara lagi, terdengar terkejut dan sedikit jijik. _"Apakah menjadi wanita berarti harus selalu sentimentil seperti ini? K-kenapa aku harus menangis? Ia akan marah padaku jika dia melihatku begini. Berhenti. Jangan keluar lagi, air mata."_ Sebuah suara lagi, membuat Yokusuke kaget sekaligus yakin. Wanita itu benar-benar puterinya.

Tentu, karena Yokusuke tahu anaknya tak pernah menyebut dirinya sebagai wanita. Ia selalu benci menjadi wanita. Tapi kali ini anaknya menangis. Terharu. _"Kakashi Hatake, kau sudah berhasil. Kau berhasil mendapatkannya. Kau...berhasil mendapatkan hati Fukumi Hibara!"_ tapi ucapannya yang kali ini agak berbeda. Ia terdengar bahagia, meski isak masih ada dalam setiap nada dalam kata-katanya. _"Aku mencintamu, cinta, cinta, sangat cinta."_ Yang terakhir, membuat Yokusuke merasa aneh sekaligus senang.

Anaknya sekarang bisa disebut sebagai wanita.

.

.

"Apa yang kubilang tentang tidur banyak kemarin?" tanya Fukumi. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Pasti menjadi wanita begitu menyebalkan, yah?" gumam Kakashi. "Karena itulah aku ingin jadi laki-laki." ucap Fukumi tertawa kecil. "Kenapa wanita selalu sentimentil?" tanya Kakashi. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fukumi. "Kau tahu, aku menangis semalaman, tidak mau berhenti. Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali mencuci wajahku dan minum. Kenapa menjadi wanita sangat merepotkan?" tanya Kakashi.

Fukumi tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih lepas. "Kenapa menangis, hah? Kau membuat mataku menjadi sembab dan lihat, kau belum mengenakan cincinku." ucap Fukumi. Kakashi langsung mengangkat jemari lentiknya dan memperhatikannya. "Ah?" gumam Kakashi pelan. Ia pun mengambil tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Karena aku tahu aku selalu melupakannya, maka aku juga selalu membawanya." ucap Kakashi, mengenakan cincin bertahtakan perak itu.

"Bagus, kau menanganinya dengan baik." ucap Fukumi. "Apakah kita akan bertemu ayah sekarang?" tanya Kakashi. "Tidak. Wajahku jelek sekali. Aku tidak mau bertemu ayahmu dalam keadaan seperti ini." ucap Fukumi menatap intens Kakashi. "Maaf, maaf!" Kakashi pun menutupi wajahnya. "Heh, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak bawa tisue." ucap Fukumi sambil menyetir. "Aku bawa." ucap Kakashi.

"Kau sudah tahu banyak tentang segala benda yang selalu kubawa, eh?" gumam Fukumi. "Saat di kuil itu, aku sudah menggeledah seluruh isi tas tanganmu. Semuanya adalah barang yang tidak penting." ucap Kakashi, membuat Fukumi tertawa. "Penting. Terutama jika kau mau belajar menjadi wanita. Yaah, walaupun aku tak pernah menggunakannya, tapi saat di rumah aku selalu membutuhkannya." ucap Fukumi.

"Lalu untuk apa lakban, bedak bubuk, saput, penjepit, jepit rambut, pemerah pipi, sisir, lipstik, padahal kau tak pernah menggunakannya?" tanya Kakashi bingung. "Semuanya kubutuhkan. Kau lihat ruangan khusus di Manorku? Kunci di sana menggunakan pemindai sidik jari. Aku menggunakan lakban, bedak bubuk dan saput untuk membukanya. Penjepit untuk membuka kunci, jepit rambut untuk pengganjal kuncinya, pemerah pipi tak terlalu sering kugunakan. Sisir untuk menyisir rambutku, mungkin kau tidak memperhatikan, tapi di dalam lipstikku ada sebuah belati kecil." jelas Fukumi.

"Kau dapat semua pelajaran itu dari mana, eh?" tanya Kakashi. "Tidak ada. Hanya sering membaca buku tentang mata-mata." jawab Fukumi. "Ada lem dan...apa ini?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah alat seperti obeng, namun lumayan kecil. "Itu? Itu biasa kugunakan untuk kabur dari rumah jika diperlukan." jawab Fukumi. "Astaga." Kakashi menepuk dahinya.

"Lalu kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Kakashi. "Kita lihat saja nanti." ucap Fukumi.

.

.

"Kenapa kita ke sini, sih?" tanya Kakashi. "Kenapa? Ya untuk menghilangkan matamu yang sembab itu." jawab Fukumi. "Tapi ini bukan tempat yang tepat. Kukira kau akan membawaku ke salon atau apa. Kenapa kemari?" tanya Kakashi lagi. "Nanti kita ke salon. Kau diam saja dan ikut aku." ucap Fukumi dingin. "Heeh?" dan teriakan Kakashi menandai mereka telah masuk ke dalam Karnaval Konoha.

"Baik, karena kita sudah masuk, aku mau naik _Roller Coaster_." ucap Kakashi. "Sebelum itu, kita ke sini dulu," ucap Fukumi menarik Kakashi menuju sebuah rumah seram penuh dengan sarang laba-laba. "Kenapa hantu-hantuan lagi, sih? Aku tidak mau." ucap Kakashi panik saat sadar mereka akan masuk ke dalam tempat yang sangat dihindarinya seumur hidup. "Ayo. Sudah kubilang kau bisa memelukku di dalam." ucap Fukumi.

"Tidak. Pokoknya, aku tidak akan masuk." ucap Kakashi tegas. "Terserah," Fukumi pun berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih panik sendiri. "Eeh? Tu-tunggu!" Kakashi pun terpaksa memeluk lengan Fukumi dan mengikutinya ke dalam rumah hantu itu. "Berhenti berlagak seperti perempuan," bisik Fukumi. "Aku perempuan, setidaknya setelah kita bertukar tubuh." bisik Kakashi.

"Berhenti mengeluh. Terima saja." ucap Fukumi. Dan sesuatu menyentuh kaki Kakashi. "KYAAAAA!"

.

.

"Tuhan, aku selamat!" ucap Kakashi saat sampai di ujung wahana hantu. Ia bersorak-sorak sendiri dalam hatinya. "Tidak keren sama sekali. Tuhan, aku akan menikahi pria penakut." Fukumi menepuk dahinya. "Ne, Kakashi, ayo kita naik itu," ajak Kakashi menarik-narik tangan Fukumi. Dan seketika itu juga, wajah Fukumi memucat. "Tidak." ucap Fukumi datar. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka tangangan?" tanya Kakashi. "Aku tidak akan naik _Roller Coaster_ itu. Kalau kau mau naik, naik saja." ucap Fukumi.

"Ayolah, Fuu. Sekali saja, yah?" pinta Kakashi merajuk. "Aku tidak akan naik benda cepat yang berputar-putar itu, TITIK." ucap Fukumi tegas. "Kau sudah membawaku ke rumah hantu itu, sekarang giliranku untuk memilih." ucap Kakashi. "Ya, tapi yang lain. Jangan itu." ucap Fukumi. "Fuu-chaan~" sekali lagi Kakashi merajuk. "Tidak." jawab Fukumi. "Ya sudah. Kita pulang saja." ucap Kakashi langsung berpaling.

.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA! KYAAAAA! YHAAAA! BERHENTI! AAAAAAAAA! TUURUN! TURUUUUUN! SIAL*N! BANGS*T! TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Fukumi histeris, namun suaranya teredam teriakan penumpang lain. "KYAAAAAHAHAHAH!" sementara Kakashi di sebelahnya malah teriak-teriak senang.

—

"Tanah! Terimakasih Tuhan! Aku selamat! Selamat!" ucap Fukumi cepat ketika menyentuh tanah. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, tanah." ucap Fukumi. Kepalanya terasa terbanting ke sana-sini. Bahkan sekarang ia tak tahu yang mana barat yang mana utara. "Menyenangkan sekali. Terimakasih, Fuu-chaan~" ucap Kakashi merasa menang karena Fukumi dibuatnya panik.

.

"Huam, membosankan." Kakashi menguap pelan. "Pokoknya aku tidak akan ikut jika kau mau naik wahana yang penuh dengan kecepatan dan keekstriman lagi." ucap Fukumi tegas. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka hantu, tapi kau tetap menyeretku ke dalam wahana hantu. Itu hanya balas dendam, Fukumi-chan." ucap Kakashi. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan _suffic –chan_. Panggil aku Fukumi saja, oke?" tanya Fukumi. "Baiklah, Fukumi." ucap Kakashi. "Lalu sekarang naik apa?" tanya Kakashi.

Fukumi tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya. Sebuah kain panjang berwarna merah. "Wahana selanjutnya adalah kejutan. Tutup matamu." perintah Fukumi sambil mengenakan penutup mata itu pada Kakashi. Fukumi pun menuntun Kakashi menyusuri jalan setapak yang lumayan sepi. "Tunggu, berdirilah di sini sebentar." ucap Fukumi, kemudian meninggalkan Kakashi berdiri di sana sendirian.

"Fuu?" panggil Kakashi, merentangkan tangannya ke depan, berusaha menggapai tubuh Fukumi. "Baik, kau sudah boleh membuka penutup matamu." ucap Fukumi yang suaranya terdengar seperti dua meter darinya. Kakashi segera melepas penutup mata itu dan mencari keberadaan Fukumi. Saat ia berbalik, ia melihatnya, telah menggunakan pita kupu-kupu dengan seikat bunga di tangannya.

"Konyol, yah? Apalagi kenyataan jika akulah yang melamarmu." tanya Fukumi. Kakashi masih tertegun, tapi ia tersenyum. "K-kau itu! Kau itu perempuan! Kenapa kau melamarku seperti ini? Harusnya aku yang melamarmu!" ucap Kakashi. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Tubuh kita tertukar, kan?" tanya Fukumi. "Tapi aku tetap laki-lakinya. Kau perempuan, aku laki-laki." ucap Kakashi, merebut seikat bunga di tangan Fukumi.

Kakashi pun segera berlutut dan mengulurkan bunga itu. "Fukumi Hibara, agak aneh karena aku berlutut di depanmu dengan menggunakan tubuh ini. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Menikahlah denganku." ucap Kakashi, meniru kata-kata Fukumi saat itu. Fukumi mengambil seikat bunga itu, kemudian membantu Kakashi berdiri. "Aku bersedia." ucap Fukumi, kemudian memeluk tubuh Kakashi.

.

.

Saat mereka menginjak keramik rumah Kakashi, Fukumi tahu, detak jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Kenapa kita harus bertukar tubuh?" gumamnya merutuki diri sendiri. "Ayahku tak sekejam yang terlihat, Fuu." ucap Kakashi, kemudian menggandeng tangan Fukumi. "Ya, tapi dia tetap calon mertuaku." ucap Fukumi.

"Ah, Kakashi," sapa Sakumo Hatake ketika melihat anaknya datang sambil menggandeng tangan seorang wanita. "Ayah," sapa Fukumi langsung membungkuk diikuti Kakashi. "Kukira ayah sudah melihat Fukumi lewat CCTV yang kau pasang di setiap sudut apartemenku. Yah, seperti yang ayah tanyakan padaku sebelumnya, dan aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk membawanya ke hadapanmu." ucap Fukumi.

"Jadi ini?" tanya Sakumo. "Dan sangat sulit memprediksi apa yang akan kalian lakukan." ucap Yokusuke yang entah bagaimana sudah berdiri di sebelah Sakumo. "A-ayah?" gumam Fukumi dan Kakashi bersamaan. "Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" tanya Fukumi. "Kami ini rekan kerja. Dan aku tak menyangka orang yang disukai putraku adalah putrinya Yokusuke." ucap Sakumo. "Jadi, kalian sudah tahu?" tanya Kakashi. "Ya. Sejak tiga bulan lalu, kami memperhatikan perkembangan kalian. Dan, yah, sifat kalian banyak sekali berubah sejak kalian pertama bertemu." ucap Yokusuke.

"Jadi, apakah anda merestuinya, Hibara-san?" tanya Fukumi. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku ayah." ucap Yokusuke langsung. Mendengarnya Kakashi dan Fukumi terkejut. Kakashi langsung menarik tangan Fukumi dan memeluknya. Fukumi pun membalasnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Fukumi Hibara." bisik Kakashi. "Yah, aku juga." ucap Fukumi.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terjadi pada tubuh Fukumi. Tubuhnya mulai bersinar cahaya keperakan. Berbeda dengan tubuh Kakashi yang bersinar cahaya putih. "A-apa...?"

ZZAP! BRUK!

Tubuh mereka terlempar beberapa meter. Tubuh Kakashi menabrak tiang, sementara Fukumi menabrak tembok. "Uuh..." Fukumi mengelus kepalanya. "Akh..." dan Kakashi mulai bangun. Fukumi menatap tangannya yang di sana terdapat sebuah cincin perak. Dengan cepat, Fukumi menyentuh wajahnya, matanya, kemudian rambutnya. Kemudian ia menyadari. "Kakashi!" teriaknya. "Fuu...?" gumam Kakashi yang masih bingung. Tapi ia lebih bingung lagi ketika suaranya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"I-ini..." gumam Kakashi. "Kita kembali!" teriak Fukumi. Kakashi menyadarinya dan ia berdiri tegak. Ia berjalan mendekati Fukumi yang juga berjalan ke arahnya. "Kyaaaa!" Fukumi memekik senang, kemudian berlari menubruk Kakashi. Kakashi juga, membalas pelukan Fukumi dan mengangkatnya, memutar-mutar tubuh mereka. "Kita kembali!"

.

.

"Kenapa kita ke sini lagi?" tanya Kakashi, kali ini yang memegang kemudi. "Karena aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu." ucap Fukumi. "Katakan saja, apa?" tanya Kakashi. "Kubilang nanti," ucap Fukumi. "Berhenti seperti itu. Aku tidak suka kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Kakashi menghardik. "Baik, baik. Aku ingin kau melakukan itu lagi." ucap Fukumi, merona. "Apa?" tanya Kakashi, bingung. "Aku ingin kau melamarku lagi, bodoh!" teriak Fukumi.

"Oh," ucap Kakashi mengerti. Fukumi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sedikit kesal. Kakashi tertawa kecil. Ia pun memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan. "Kenapa berhenti di sini?" tanya Fukumi. "Ikut saja." ucap Kakashi, sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Fukumi. "Kakashi, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tidak boleh ada rahasia di antara kita." ucap Fukumi, mengejar Kakashi.

Saat Kakashi berhenti berjalan, begitu juga dengan Fukumi. Dari sakunya dikeluarkannya sebuah kain panjang. "Tutup matamu." perintah Kakashi, kemudian menutup mata Fukumi dengan kain itu. "Tunggu di sini, yah?" pinta Kakashi. "Hei! Jangan—oh, sial." Dan akhirnya, Fukumi hanya bisa berdiri di sana tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Baik, buka matamu." perintah Kakashi. Fukumi pun segera membuka penutup mata itu dan melihat Kakashi. Pria itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, menatap matanya, membawa seikat bunga mawar. "Fukumi Hibara, aku sudah mengatakan ini setidaknya dua kali. Tapi sepertinya aku akan sering mengatakannya lagi nanti. Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon, menikahlah denganku." ucap Kakashi, berlutut. "Oooh," dan para pejalan kaki di trotoar itu semuanya memandang mereka.

Merona, tak bisa menahan senyum. Fukumi tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya. "Kau membuatku menangis, bodoh. Tentu saja 'YA'!" ucap Fukumi, namun ia tersenyum. Kakashi berdiri dan memeluknya. Esok harinya, Fukumi sudah mulai menggunakan cincin berlapis emas itu, bersama dengan cincin milik ibunya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Penjelasan : Mengapa Kakashi begitu mudah menangis padahal ia laki-laki, adalah karena ia memohon menjadi seperti perempuan, maka aku pun mengabulkan keinginannya dan membuat karakter Kakashi seperti perempuan. Mengapa Kakashi seperti OOC, tapi aku benar-benar berusaha untuk membuat karakter Kakashi seperti perempuan. Maaf kalau terlalu OOC. Aku sudah berusaha.

Aku juga sadar, karakter Fukumi di sini terlalu ke-laki-lakian. Sudah aku bilang di atas, aku benar-benar mencoba membuat karakter mereka dengan gender yang berbeda. Maka dari itu, Reader harus mengutarakan pendapatnya :)

Twoshot selesai! Makasih sekali untuk para Readerku~  
Tuhan, terimakasih banyak karena telah memberiku kesempatan mengupload FF ini. Langsung dua Chap dan Complete!  
Buat UAS yang belakangan ini kujalani juga!  
Makasih, makasih, makasih banyak!


End file.
